Shining☆Sweet☆Mademoiselle
is the image song of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, sung by Komagata Yuri. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kinenbi ni wa itsumo soba ni aru mono tte nāni? Kotae nara kantan hikari matou Colorful Sweets Furiru no hoippu shea sureba dare tomo sugu ni tomodachi Kyarameru no ribon de yuou kokoro to kokoro wo Let's la Smiling! On'nanoko wa min'na kirakira nareru no yo mitsuboshi patishie Daisuki ya tokimeki yume atsumete tsukuru no Sweets Shōkēsu ni narabeta "omoi" sā, meshiagare♡ A ra karuto de... Kanashī shunkan ni mo sotto yori sō mono ga aru ne Sekai ni todoketai amaku yasashī Cheerful Sweets Horori hō tsutatta namida tachi arazan ni kaete shimaimashou Ashita e no resupowāru aishingu de jiyū ni Let's la Drawing! On'nanoko wa min'na nōburu rinto shita redi no ubu Itoshisa ya akogare koi wo tsumete tsumugu no Sweets Atsui ēru pyūre de soete hora, dekiagari♡ Nanigenai hi datte kinenbi te wo tsunagi tsudoeba pāti Kyandi no ringu taruto no hīru de Dress up watashitachi wa Sō, hitori hitori ga shujinkō Mune hatte harikitte yukimashou Kyua ra mōdo happī rōdo Daisuki ya tokimeki yume atsumete tsukuru no Sweets Shōkēsu de kagayaku "juerī" sā, meshiagare♡ A ra karuto de...tanoshimimashou......wakachi aimashou......... |-|Kanji= 記念日にはいつも　そばにあるものってなぁに？ 答えなら簡単　光りまとうColorful Sweets フリルのホイップ　シェアすれば　誰ともすぐに友達 キャラメルのリボンで結おう　ココロとココロを Let's la Smiling！ 女のコはみんなキラキラ　なれるのよ　三ツ星パティシエ 大好きやときめき　夢集めて　つくるのSweets ショーケースに並べた"想い"　さあ、めしあがれ♡ アラカルトで... 悲しい瞬間にも　そっとよりそうものがあるね 世界に届けたい　甘く優しいCheerful Sweets ホロリ　頬（ほお）伝った涙たち　アラザンに変えてしまいましょう 明日へのレスポワール　アイシングで自由に Let's la Drawing！ 女のコはみんなノーブル　凛としたレディの卵（ウブ） いとしさや憧れ　恋を詰めて　つむぐのSweets 熱いエール　ピューレで添えて　ほら、できあがり♡ 何気ない日だって記念日　手をつなぎ　つどえばパーティ キャンディの指輪（リング）タルトのヒールでDress up私たちは そう、ひとりひとりが主人公 胸張って　はりきってゆきましょう　キュアラモード　ハッピーロード 大好きやときめき　夢集めて　つくるのSweets ショーケースで輝く"宝石（ジュエリー）"　さあ、めしあがれ♡ アラカルトで...楽しみましょう......分かち合いましょう......... |-|English= When it's an anniversary, what is always nearby? If the answer is simple, then it should be shining within those Colorful Sweets If you all create a frill together, everyone should become friends immediately Caramel like ribbons will connect everyone's hearts Let's la Smiling! Every girl will begin to shine when they become the three starred pâtissières Gathering love and excitement to create dreams within their Sweets They'll arrange all of these "thoughts" into the showcase, so you can dig in♡ With à la carte... There is always something more gentle than those sad moments Watch as they deliver sweet, yet gentle Cheerful Sweets to the world These sentimental tears roll down their cheeks as they become silver-colored For they'll freely begin icing the respoir of tomorrow Let's la Drawing! Every girl can be noble like dignified ladies born from an egg With these feelings, they long to create sweets filled with love Hey, the hot ale puree is complete♡ Any day could unexpectedly become an anniversary, where you hold hands and throw a party They'll dress up wearing candy rings and tart heels Yes, as everyone of you are heroes As our hearts tighten, let's become energetic for we are walking the happy road of Cure à la mode Gathering love and excitement to create dreams within their Sweets They'll place all of these "jewels" into the showcase, so you can dig in♡ With à la carte...let's have some fun......sharing all of these desserts......... Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs